Boomerang
by PurificationArrow
Summary: What would happen if had been someone else threatened by Camula? Oh say, Alexis? Would Zane toss the duel for her, or sacrifice her to keep the world safe? This is what happened............ My second AlexisxZane pairing story.
1. Begin! Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alright, this is my second AlexisxZane coupling, but different. Strange name, I know. But just read it. I'm going to say nothing more except if Yu Gi Oh GX was mine, he'd be all mine! Muahahahaha!**

**Zane: -.-'**

* * *

Alexis's P.O.V. 

Dr. Crowler had just lost again Camula, the vampress. I was afraid of who might be next to lose their soul, Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, Dr. Banner, or Zane? It could even be me, but still, I was more afraid for my other friends.

Or weirded out that Crowler had actually smiled at Jaden before his soul was taken away.

I was at the lighthouse, alone. The dark storm clouds were gathering overhead again, like a vampire bat, poising its fangs to strike the victim. I don't understand why this Camula scared me so much, there's really no reason why she should. And yet, she did, and over the lake, there was her castle, waiting, luring us in. Like fishes. I sighed, "Being scared will get me no where." I said to my self, forcing confidence into my voice.

I fiddled with the holder at my hip, and I pulled out my deck of female cyber monsters. Shifting through them, the familiar feel was comforting, and it calmed my heart down. I sighed and murmured to my cards, "This is it guys. If we are going to duel Camula, then we should be ready. If it has to come to this, then I'll duel with all the strength I've got."

With each word, I felt my heart lifting, as if self-confidence alone could shine away through the darkness of Camula's evil.

"Alexis?" I heard. Turning around, I saw Zane there, arms crossed in their normal position. "Zane." I whispered his name, calming my racing heart once more. "Something wrong?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. Upon hearing the concern, I smiled and put my cards away, "I'm just, a little afraid. I don't know why, how Crowler was taken away. She said that she was going to come after you next. I'm...worried." I admitted.

Still, I felt guilty about worrying about Zane, he was the best duelist I knew, other than Jaden.

But something in my heart told me that this was different, Camula was more dangerous, and she really would take Zane's soul. From out of the corner of my eye I saw a light smile cover Zane's face, "You don't need to worry about me Alexis." He tried to assure me, but I wouldn't be swayed.

I turned to him, biting my lip, I said quietly, "I know but... this time it feels different, these Shadow Riders are far more dangerous than anything any of us have ever seen before. You saw what, Atti - Nightshroude did to Jaden." I nearly said my brother's name, but I knew that it wasn't his fault. He was forced into this, and therefore it wasn't his choice. I felt Zane's presence come closer and closer to me, until he was standing at my side.

"Lexi, we can defend ourselves. You know that, that's the reason Sheppard intrusted us with the Spirit Keys." I could tell that he was trying his best to comfort me, and it was working. Slowly, but surely.

A smile was placed upon my lips, "Thanks Zane. I appreciate that, I'm going to go check on Atticus again. Do you wanna come?" I passed him and began walking down towards the infirmary, hearing Zane's footsteps behind me reassured me.

Soon, we arrived at the hospital, and there was Atticus, and Jaden too. Lying on their beds, one asleep and snoring, the other unconsious and in a coma.

I settled myself on a seat next to Atticus, I placed a hand on his head, and felt beads of sweat. Gently, I took out a handkercheif and wiped the sweat away from his face with loving care. Zane watched me tend to my brother, and his best friend.

Jaden was asleep still, and snoring. A couple times Jaden would abruptly mutter out, "Get your...game on...suh-weeeeet." Then fall fast asleep again. Each time that was done, Zane and I would look at each other and roll our eyes. Soon, the other Key Keepers as well as Syrus and Chumley entered through the doors. At that moment, Jaden bolted awake, "Duel!" He shouted.

Looking around, he seemed confused. "Uh, wasn't I just in a duel?" He asked in a completely oblivious voice.

Zane and I sighed, while Syrus asked, "Against who Jaden?" Jaden put a finger to his chin for a moment, "Uh, I think it was Chazz." That interested the Princeton, "And?" He asked, expectant for Jaden to tell him that he had been the victor, "And I won." Jaden said cheerfully.

Chazz fell down with an angry look on his face.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do about Camula?" I asked, trying to stray the conversation away from Chazz's loss, and another fight between the boys. Jaden's grin vanished from his face, "First I'll play a trap, then I'll play a spell, and then I'll attack!" The determination and enthusiasm in his voice was heart-wrenching. He sighed, and put his arms above his head, "Well, just as soon as I get better I will." He said apparently trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

"Camula's gonna get it sooner or later." He stated.

Jaden sat up halfway, "I mean, taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but Crowler's soul too?" His normally happy voice was etched with anger. The youger Truesdale was sitting on his bed, "Jay,you really outtarest."

Professer Banner agreed, "Yes, Sy is right. After all, if we are not at our best, it is our souls that will be sealed in those dolls, and our bodies will be, catotonic!" Pharoah meowed and leapt from Banner's arms. He crawled under the bed, and Banner followed, saying, "No Pharoah, just because the word has cat in it doesn't mean it applies to you! Though, I'm not sure 9 lives makes a difference with vampires."

Syrus groaned. Bastion pointed out, "The worst part of it is, since Camula has defeated Crowler, she needs only six more keys to unlock those Spirit Beasts.

I turned to my brother, my hands in tight fists in my lap, "And then it won't just be out souls at stake. But everyone's in the worlds." I only barely managed to keep the fear out of my voice.

Jaden plopped back onto his bed, "That's it! I'm duelin' her, tonight!" Jaden had his white covers in his hands. Chazz leaned over him, "You duel? Think again. You can't even win against a sheet. This duel is for the Chazz." He said, and took the blanket and shoved it over Jaden's head. The young Slifer sat up, the cover still tangled with his head, "Hold on, hold on! There!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "I won!"

Chazz rolled his eyes, "You did not, it's two out of three." And shoved the sheet back over Jaden's head and pushed him down again.

_Oh well, at least some things never changed._

I thought to myself as Jaden continued to fight with the sheet. They continued their fight, Chazz saying that he should duel, and then Bastion saying he should. Meanwhile, Jaden still fought, I heard him say, "Almost...got it, man! What thread count is this!"

The Princeton snapped at him, "Shut it!" Jaden obeyed instantly under the sheets, "Sure, I need the break." He said tiredly. I had heard enough from the quarreling men, "And what he need is a plan." I stood up. Finally Jaden got free of the sheet, "Protecting the keys and getting Crowler's soul back are all that matters." Everyone agreed. By now, Jaden had given up, and he pulled the covers up over his head again.

From out of the corner of my eye I saw Zane stand up and leave.

Carefully, I too stood, and followed the older Truesdale sibling out the sliding doors. He was walking down the hallways rapidly, and I rushed out. "Zane, wait up! Didn't we just decide to work together?" I inquired him.

Zane started walking again, "If protecting those keys and getting Crowler is all that matters, then you know where I'm going." I was worried, and that feeling of impending doom in my heart, continued to grow larger and larger. Still, I didn't notice something hanging upside down outside, its red eyes transfixed on me and Zane.

---------------

I went back inside, I had a feeling that we would definitely need to go with Zane.

"Guys, lets go. Zane's already left." I began, but stopped when I saw Jaden on Chumley's back, with his red blazer on. "Why are you riding on Chumley?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Syrus corrected me, "Piggybacking actually." I sighed, exasperated, "Well whatever it is, let's get a move on. Cause I have a feeling that vampire is about to bite again."

--------------

At last, when Jaden was secure, we joined Zane outside, and began walking down the red carpet leading to the castle.

Chumley began to complain, but automatically everyone tuned him out, except Jaden and Syrus. We entered the frightening place, and climbed up a bunch of stairs that greeted us. We walked through a large hall, Chumley still complaining, quite loudly too, until Zane silenced him. "Quiet." He said, and with one swift word, the fat Slifer was silent. "We're close." Zane warned.

Finally, we saw a room at the end of the tunnel we were walking through.

Everyone entered, and I saw Zane looking around. We heard an accented voice speaking, "Looking for me?" The voice asked, 'r's rolling. Jaden snapped at the vampire, "We want Crowler's soul back!" Chazz agreed.

Camula sighed, "I have no interest in little schoolboys." Bastion faced Chazz, "She must mean you." Chazz snapped back, "No, you!" Camula ignored both boys and pointed to Zane. "Are you ready darling?" She asked seductive voice. Zane faced her completely, "Let's duel." He uttered. I heard Syrus whimper next to me, "Good luck bro." Zane climbed to the top of a cut-off balcony.

We all went in between on the sidelines.

Camula began saying the stakes that they were playing by. Both duelists slid their decks into the slot, and their disks activated. "Duel!" They both declared.

* * *

**Alright, this story isn't very long, I hope. It'll only be like, 3-4 chapters, 5 at the most. Hopefully that isn't too much. Go me, I'm on a roll here!**

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Trapped, Chapter 2

**Alright now, the second chapter. This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it ended up like this.

* * *

Alexis's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Camula began saying the stakes that they were playing by. Both duelists slid their decks into the slot, and their disks activated. "Duel!" They both declared.

The vampire witch began, placing a Vampire Lady and a facedown on the field. Zane drew, and revealed the card he had just drawn, "That won't be enough to protect you from this."

Camula narrowed her eyes, "Power Bond?" She questioned. "Yes, this allows me to fuse machine type monsters, and I have the perfect three in mind. My Cyber Dragons!" I was startled, "Zane summoned his most powerful monster, on his very first turn!"

_Something is wrong. This isn't how Zane duels, I know him. Power isn't the type of strategy he uses, he sees his opponent's cards and strategy first, then he defeats them. What's he thinking?_

I bit my lip, growing more and more worried with each passing second. Subconsciously I was watching, but my thoughts were directed elsewhere.

_Zane managed to bring out his three Cyber Dragons, so that's what he was going for all along. But what will he do now? That Camula gives me the creeps, and why is she so eager to duel just Zane? Probably because he has the most potential out of all of us. She wants a strong opponent, and she got one, maybe a bit more than she bargained for. Be careful._

I was praying for his safety. Camula had sacrificed her Vampire Lady for Vampire Lord, then him, for Vampire Genesis.

Camula ordered her monster to attack the Cyber Dragon, but Zane had something up his sleeve. He played Attack Reflector Unit.

_I remember this card. By sacrificing one of his Cyber Dragons, he can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon. And the Barrier Dragon can negate an attack once per turn._

**Cyber Barrier Dragon: 800 attack**

Had Camula been a cat, I would be sure she would have hissed. "How dare you!" She stuttered. Zane continued the onslaught, "I also play Photon Generator Unit! By sacrificing two of my dragons, I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon." I smiled, knowing that the Laser Dragon had an amazing effect.

**Cyber Laser Dragon: 2400 attack**

_Cyber Laser Dragon's effect lets Zane destroy one monster once per turn with attack points, equal to, or more than Cyber Laser Dragon's attack points. And since Camula's vampire ha 3000 attack points, that's the monster Zane will destroy._

Camula narrowed her eyes again, "I bet you talk to all the girls like that." She muttered. "No, just the ones I really don't like." Zane corrected.

"NowLaser Dragon, let loose! Blue lightening lash!" The laser from the dragon's tail struck the Genesis, and it exploded in a flurry of triangular shapes. Zane pointed at the vampire witch, "Now go and attack her directly! Blue Lighting Flash!" The cyber dragon opened its mouth and let out a stream of blue light, which engulfed Camula, bringing her lifepoints down to 1600.

Zane tightened his fist, "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about Cyber Barrier Dragon. Attack, Sonic Shriek!" Wires on the Barrier Dragon recoiled, and it withdrew its head. Its mouth opened, and a green light sped towards Camula, covering her.

_Now if my mental math is correct, that would mean only 800 points left._

My thoughts were interrupted by Camula saying in a hissing voice, "You do realize that you have forced me to reveal my ugly side?" I looked, and gasped when I saw her cheekbones had become higher, and a tongue was lolling out of her mouth.

She held up a card and placed it on her disk, "I play Illusion Gate!" Gates decorated with patterns appeared behind her. "Illusion Gate, I've never heard of it. Any of you guys know what it does?" Jaden asked.

_No, I don't Jaden. But something about it doesn't feel right. This isn't good, that card, it makes my heart go crazy, and that's never a good sign. I don't like this at all Zane, not one bit._

The gates opened up, revealing pearly white light. "This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field." His two dragons exploded, and Zane put a hand up to cover his eyes. But Camula wasn't finished, "And this card has twin functions." Then, right before our eyes, another Camula appeared next to her.

Zane's blue eyes widened in fear. "You see darling, this card also lets me summon any monster you've used this entire duel. "What?" Zane murmured in astonishment.

_No, that means, she can summon his Cyber End Dragon. The most powerful mosnter he's got in his deck! But, there has to be a catch to this card, nothing that strong is without a bad effect on the user._

Camula pointed out that even though the End Dragon was used for just one turn, it was used, and therefore a candidate open to summon. Zane scoffed, "Oh please, no card is that powerful to make a move like that. There must be some kind of catch."

Inwardly I agreed with him.

"Just a tiny one." Camula admitted, "After you use Illusion Gate, should I happen to lose this duel, I must offer a soul to the sacred beasts." My heart began to hammer widly within my chest, and I fought to keep my legs from trembling.

_There is something definitely wrong. What does she mean, sacrifice a soul?_

Chazz shouted at her, "Fine, that's what you get for taking Crowler." The vampress smiled, "I said _a_ soul, not my soul. In the shadows, it'll all the same to the sacred beasts." She looked down, and fixed her gaze, upon me.

I froze, and felt my skin quiver from head to toe.

"Alexis?" She drawled, I gasped and bit my lip, worry creasing my brows. "The shadows shall find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure." Zane's pupils went small, and his eyes wide. He turned his head towards me and shouted, fear in his voice, "Alexis, run!" I turned to him, everything was happening too fast for me to recall.

I heard, "Oh no you don't!" From the right side of me, and the clone hooked her arms around me.

I heard shouts of, "Alexis!" From my friends. The clone of Camula brought me over to where the original was. It was strange, it felt like all my energy had been sapped from my body, "I'm sorry Zane." I whispered.

"And now, I summon, the almightly Cyber End Dragon!" The vampire threw up her hand, and from the gates came the bright light again. A familiar beast appeared, from it, roaring as its new life began surging through its body.

**(A/N: I changed some stuff here, so if that annoys you, sorry. But this would make the whole, ZanexAlexis thing seem more special)**

The clone leaned over, and sank her sharp fangs into my neck. Pain began coursing throughout my body, and a yellow-ish light began ebbing from my body, and towards the Cyber End Dragon. I couldn't contain the pain, I let out a pained scream that echoed through the huge room.

Zane took a step forward, "Alexis!" He breathed.

That was the last thing I heard, before my eyes closed, and I no longer could see what was going on around me. A world of black welcomed me, and I accepted.

-------------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

**----------------------**

Alexis was limp in the clone's arms. "What will you do now Zane? I've got your best monster, and your dear friend, or more. Well, I really suppose they're one and the same now. After all, if you manage to do in the Cyber End Dragon you'll also be doing in this beautiful girl." As she spoke, the clone fingered the bite marks on my neck. "So, as they say, whatever will you do?"

Zane bit his lip, as if struggling within himself.

Everything was silent, even the humongous dragon was quiet, as if waiting for the command to strike, and end the duel. Still, no words were spoken, and Zane had a hand on the top of his deck.

_The only thing that'll have to be sacrificed is one soul. Alexis's, and the world will be safe from this Shadow Rider... but still... Alexis._

"Zane, it's alright. Go ahead and attack." A weak voice broke the silence. Alexis was weakly raising her head, and forcing a smile on her face, despite the pain rushing through her body. She let out a bitter chuckle,"Besides, only my soul is needed, not the key. So even if my soul is taken, the key will still be safe. You know that; so, attack." Zane narrowed his eyes.

Then, both Alexis and Zane shut their eyes,

_Alexis faced Zane, both standing straight up. "Zane, go ahead. I'll be fine, you have to save the world with the others. Anyways, you're a reallygood duelist. You have a better chance of winning than I would against a Shadow Rider."_

_Zane's face softened, "Alexis, you're a great duelist as well. You have just as good of a chance as winning as I do. And, what would Atticus think if I sent you off to the Shadow Realm?" He asked. The Obelisk Queen looked down as her boots at the mention of her missing brother, "I know... but..." She trailed off, and tried to force tears from sliding down her face._

_The King put a hand on Alexis's bare shoulder and smiled sincerely, "Lexi, goodbye..."_

Zane opened his eyes and put his hand back down at his side. Alexis watched, eyes filled with horror as Zane muttered, "I stand down." Alexis used whatever strength she had in her legs to attempt to jumped forward and shout, "No!"

Camula grinned, and with her fangs flashing, she said in her accented voice, "Cyber End Dragon, finish him!" The metallic dragon opened its mouth, and with a frightening roar, a blue colored blast forced its way out of the dragon's mouth, and englufed the King of Obelisk. Zane gritted his teeth, and groaned as his life points were forced down to zero, just like he was pushed down onto his knee.

All the monsters on the field vanished, as did Illusion Gate. Camula chuckled, her laugh heavy with her Transylvanian accent.

Alexis's brown orbs were shaking, and were wide with fear.

The vampress withdrew a tan colored doll, and Zane's blue pupils vanished, leaving only a blue space of emptiness. Then, his body started vanishing, from the feet up. Alexis could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and her breaths became shaky.

The doll in Camula's hand transformed intoa boy with blue hair, blue eyes, and a matching blue and white blazer. The clone holding Alexis vanished, and she slumped onto her knees. She bit her lip, tasting a metallic tang on her tongue.

Whipping around, she faced the vampire mistress who was laughing, her eyes gleaming with triumph.

"Give him back." Alexis hissed, putting an emphasis on each word. The vampire smirked at her, "Ah, is this boy that special to you?" Brushing off the teasing tone, Alexis repeated her words again, this time with more threat, "Give...him...back."

Camula shrugged, "I suppose nothing would come out of keeping him. Let's see... if you can catch him!" The vampire snapped, throwing the Zane doll at Alexis with such force, that when she did catch him, the was knocked back over the side. Alexis could feel the wind rushing in her hair as she fell backwards and towards the cold stone ground, the Zane doll still clutched tightly in her hands.

Everyone else's eyes went wide as they saw Alexis falling over the edge.

Rushing forward, they put their hands out, hoping desperately that she would be caught. Thankfully, Alexis landed in their arms, and gently they loweredtheunconsious girlto the ground.

"That was certainly fun. The next time you wish to duel, please, come tell me. I will be more than happy to oblige." With that, Camula vanished in a whirl of bats and evil laughter.

Professer Banner wore a worried expression on his face, "Perhaps we should get Alexis to safety, preferably out of here?" The others nodded, and Banner put one of Alexis's arms over his shoulder.

Syrus took the doll from her hands, holding it with care.

--------------

Soon, they were out of the castle, and they settled Alexis down on the ground, leaning against Bastion who held her upright.

Syrus was on the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, as if thinking that all of this had just been a horrible dream, something that would end. But it wasn't, Jaden struggled off of Chumley's back, and he knelt next to Syrus on the ground.

"That's it." He said through clenched teeth, "I'm through with you messing with our friends, what you did to Crowler, and to Zane!" Syrus flinched at the mention of his big brother who was now a doll in his tiny hands. "You hear me Camula! I'm dueling you, so get set, to get your game on!" The Slifer's angry voice echoed through the empty water, and over to the castle.

Chumley walked over to Jaden, and put Jaden's arm over his shoulder, "C'mon Jay. Let's go back." He said quietly. Syrus nodded and stood up, his head tilted down, "Yeah, Chum's right Jaden."

Jaden bit his lip and began to protest, "But-" A voice stopped him, "No. They're right, we need to go back and think up a plan." They all turned to Alexis who was trying to pry herself from Bastion who had worry on his face.

Alexis started off slowly, heading towards the Academy.

_This was my fault, now Zane's trapped as a doll. And all I was able to do was help make him that way. Why didn't I listen when he told me to run, what was wrong with me? Zane, I promise. We'll get you back, even if it costs us our souls._

_

* * *

_

**Alright, sorry that took so long. For some strange reason I had no impluse to write. But here's the second chapter, and hopefully I'll get a lot of reviews for this one so I'll feel like writing. If this chapter wasn't too good, yeah, that's my fault. Sorry about that!**

_-PurificationArrow_


	3. Be Prepared, Chapter 3

**Be Prepared**

**Alright, sorry I took so long to make the next chapter, this shouldn't be too long, just long enough to explain some stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Alexis's P.O.V**

I flipped through my deck of Cyber female cards. My eyes scanned over each picture of the cards that had served me well over the years. I shut my eyes and put my cards down, it was because of me that Zane's soul was stolen away.

It was strange, Syrus was suffering, but it didn't seem he was as sad as I was. Why was I so shocked by Zane's disapperance, shouldn't it be Syrus who is having a hard time? So why is my heart telling me that I miss him more than Syrus does?

My eyes glittered, and I could no longer look at the cards that were on my desk.

_Zane, we'll get you back, somehow. Someway..._

I looked out the window and at the pier that Zane and I would meet on many an occasion. Suddenly, I felt a longing to go there, as if something, or someone were calling me to that familiar spot. I stood up, ignoring the fact that as I did my chair toppled over. I turned and walked out the door, and left the girls' Obelisk Blue Dorm. Despite the sun beginning to set, I continued on towards the lighthouse.

I pushed through the twigs and branches in my way as I walked through the forest. I wouldn't take the long way around, something was telling me to go there right away, as if nothing else was more important.

_Why do I suddenly feel the need to go there? Is it because that is where Zane and I go so often, and that's the spot that we meet so many times? Is that why? Because I think that I'm going to see him? But that would be impossible, his soul was...stolen. Then why, can't I resist the urge to go to that place?_

I was completely unaware of the Zane doll being squeezed tightly in my hand.

It was strange for it felt like I was in a trance, and just a spectator from my own body.

Soon, the lighthouse came into view, and I felt my feet speed up and hit the ground faster and harder. I burst out from the forest and panted as I stood in front of the lighthouse, my heart's hopes shattered as I saw that no one was there. No blue-haired friend, no one to comfort me...

Beginning to feel tears in the corners of my eyes I bit my lip stubbornly and tipped my head to the sky to prevent the hints of salty sadness from dripping out onto the concrete.

_Of course he wasn't going to be here. He's in the Shadow Realm, just like Atticus was, and if it hadn't been for him I would havespentan eternity in the Shadow Realm. But Zane chose to save me, over his Spirit Key and his soul._

Walking over to the far-side of the lighthouse, I curled up my legs in front of me, and realized that the doll of Zane was in my hands. His stern face I could see, even though he was a doll. His blue blazer was still the same, and his blue hair with matching eyes. I sighed and picked up the doll gingerly in my hands, feeling the garments he was wearing and looking at his face.

My eyes clouded up, and I looked up startled.

When I realized it was only my tears I placed the doll back into my lap and used a hand to brush away my tears. But when I did, more tears came and took their place and soon, I couldn't keep my eyes from spilling forth their contents of pent up liquids.

I leaned over the doll in my lap and let the tears of sadness spill out, dripping onto the doll.

_'Alexis, could you not cry on me?'_

My head darted up and looked around to find the source of the familiar voice. With the Zane doll in my hands I stood up, squeezing tightly, "Who is that?" I snapped to the empty air.

_'Down here.'_

Slowly, I craned my head downwards, and looked at the little doll in my hands. My golden eyes widened, "Z-zane?" I whispered, my voice so quiet even I could barely hear it. I looked at the doll, and it seemed to smile at me.

Unconciously my hand reached up and started to stroke the blue hair with gentle care and tenderness.

"Zane, is that really you?" I murmured, confirming what I had heard. I still continued to stroke his hair, my hand shaking.

_'Yes Alexis.'_

Then I broke, I brought the doll to my chest and I squeezed tightly, letting tears fall onto my blue skirt. When I heard, _'Choking, can't breathe.'_ I released the doll and put the head over my shoulder and held him in place, and I closed my eyes and whispered, "Zane..."

The Zane doll in on my shoulder was quiet for a moment, then said gently,

_'Alexis, are you alright?'_

The concern in his voice made me smile, "Yeah, I am Zane."

I pulled Zane away from my shoulder, looked him in the eye, and whispered, "I guess you remembered that you said you'd keep me safe." A small smile covered my face, and I could swear that I saw the little head nod.

_'I did.'_

Came his answer.

I smiled at how Zane had not changed despite the fact that he had been turned into a doll. "You haven't changed Zane... Not at all." I heard a light chuckle, something that rarely happened, and when it did, I knew that Zane was happy.

We sat in silence for a moment, and I realized that Zane might be slightly uncomfortable with me holding him in the air, and quite tightly at that. I placed him on my lap, him facing towards me.

Then Zane abruptly broke the calm silence.

_'Alexis, where's Jaden and Atticus?'_

His question confused me slightly, "They're back at the hospital, why Zane? Is something wrong?"

_'Yeah, something is wrong. Camula almost took your soul using her Shadow Charm, and she took mine the same way as well as Crowler's. I'm betting that is where she gets her power from. From being here I've been thinking, there might be a way to duel her without putting any of you in danger.'_

My eyebrows furrowed, "Alright? Well what do you think we should do?"

_'First find Jaden and Atticus, we need them.'_

I stood up and nodded, then I took off through the woods again with Zane in my hands. I could tell the sense of urgency in his voice, and that's what made my feet seem to glide over the roots and twigs.

It wasn't long before I saw the hospital come into view, and my feet pounded even faster.

Upon entering the building, I saw several people stare at me as I ran by in the halls. The room where Jaden and Atticus were was approaching quickly, and I burst through the room panting hard.

Jaden who was awake stared at me as well as Syrus who was sitting next to him.

My brother was still in his hospital bed with the oxygen mask over his face **(Those things are scary to have on, I know)**.

I moved over to Atticus and settled myself down on the chair next to him.

Syrus called over to me, "Alexis where were you this morning?" I looked at him questioningly, and Jaden answered my look. "Proffessor Banner told us that we were going on a trip, at 6 am. You weren't there, what happened?"

As I looked at him, a gold and red glint caught my eye.

There was a necklace on resting beside his Spirit Key on his chest. I pointed to the pendant, "Where did you get that?" I asked. Jaden took a deep breath and I could tell he was about to go into serious detail.

"Well, we were going there and then we got sucked up and then I had to duel this weird Tomb Master guy for everyone's souls, and then I won so then I got this sweet pendant thing." Jaden panted hard, out of breath.

_'Alexis, wake Atticus up.'_

Came Zane's voice breaking through my thoughts. I looked at the doll and said, "Alright Zane."

Syrus jumped to his feet, "Zane? What're you talking about?"

I didn't look at him, but at my brother hoping by some miracle that he would awaken, "No time Syrus, gotta wake him up." I heard the sliding of the doors and in came Chazz and Bastion.

Chazz anounced to us, "The Chazz is gonna duel Camula."

Bastion protested, "As I said before Chazz, you are simply not the person for the job." Chazz scoffed, "Yeah right Bastion. Let's see what happens when I kick Camula's vampire-" At my 'ahem' he stopped and grumbled, "Butt."

Syrus got up, with a forced brave look on his face, "I'm coming too." He said. Chazz and Bastion looked at each other hesitantly, "Alright, you can come, but remember to be ready to run." Bastion agreed.

Jaden started struggling to get up, "I'm comin' too."

I got up at that point and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder and gave him a look and shook my head. Jaden began to protest but bit it back when I gave him a death glare. "Fine." He pouted.

"Let's go." Bastion said and the group of three boys walked out of the room leaving only Jaden, Atticus, Zane and I.

I removed my hand from Jaden's shoulder and helped him to his feet. "They can't do it alone Jaden, we need your help. But, according to Zane we need something else." Jaden looked at me and cocked his head, "Um... Zane?" I nodded and extracted Zane from my pocket and showed Jaden.

Being Jaden, he lifted a hand, and poked.

Zane's voice went:

_'Jaden for your own safety I suggest you stop doing that.'_

Jaden jumped back and shouted, "Sweeet! It really is Zane!" I rolled my eyes and walked past Jaden to the door. "Jaden's let's go. We need to hurry before they get themselves into huge trouble."

A raspy voice stopped me, I whirled around and saw Atticus reaching a hand out to me.

I rushed over to his side and pulled the mask off to help him speak better, "Camula's Shadow Charm, you need something to combat it with. Use this." Atticus reach up and pulled the golden pendant from his neck.

It was then I realized that it looked almost exactly like the one that Jaden was wearing.

Atticus handed the pendant to Jaden who slipped it over his own neck and looked at the older boy solemnly. I looked at Jaden, "Alright Jaden, let's go." Jaden nodded and walked over to the door and exited.

I was about to follow him, but looked back at my brother who seemed to have exhausted himself.

Gently, I pulled the blankets up over my dear brother's shoulders and my eyes glittered. "Stay safe Atty." And with that I left.

"Is that what we needed Zane?" I asked the doll.

_'I'm not sure. But it should help, hopefully Jaden is up to the challenge. All we know is that if those two halves of the pendant don't work, then it's over. For both us and the world. So we need to be prepared."_

I nodded, determination filling my eyes and heart as I ran through the halls.

_Get ready Camula. Cause we're coming, to get both Crowler's soul and Zane's soul back. So be prepared._

_

* * *

_

**Alright! 3rd chapter done and done! So, hope you liked it, review, all that jazz. Cya!**

**Fine, so maybe it wasn't as short as I said it would be. But for me less that 3000 words is short.**

_-PurificationArrow_


	4. Back, Chapter 4

**Back**

**Alexis's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

I struggled to keep an upright position as well as prevent water from entering the boat and Jaden from falling out.

Waves continued to slosh against the sides of the boat, and each time they did a bit my lip and pressed on through the murky waters. Faintly through the mist I could see the red carpet leading towards Camula's castle.

At the shore I could barely see the outlines of my friends, and quiet voices that just barely pierced the thick gray mist.

As I got closer to the red carpet, the figures turned and looked surprised to see me. I pointed to Jaden in the boat, and said, "He's our secret weapon." Jaden popped up from the boat and I put a hand out to him to help the Slifer up.

Carefully Jaden exited the boat and I followed him.

Chumley and Syrus were right by their best friend's side ready to help him if he ever needed it. Our boots clicked as they hit the path and I had a hand on Zane at my waist. This place made me uneasy, and for good reason. On every direction the only thing that I saw was mist. Suddenly I heard Zane shout,

_'Alexis, look out!'_

I stopped and craned my head to look at him, and I did see him, just like I saw a black puddle forming around me, with clawed hands grabbing at my feet and legs, slowly drawing me into the hole.

I let out a frightened gasp which made everyone turn around and gasp when they saw hands were drawing me into a pool of black shadows. My eyes wereshaking wide with fear, and the puddle seemed like quicksand, the more I struggled the faster I was being pulled in. I became aware that the Zane doll at my hip was nearly touching the black quicksand-like goo.

As fast as my shaking arms were able to, I reached down and snatched Zane from my waist and tossed him as far away as I could onto the red carpet.

By then 3/4 of my body were in the hole, and Bastion and Chazz reached a hand out to me. Desperately I tried to reach out to both of them, but the goo was relentlessly sucking me in.

It was up to my neck, thus making it harder for me to breathe. My breaths came in quick frightened gasps, and at my feet I still felt the black claws, making incisions in my bare legs. Every time a new cut was made I winced in pain, biting my lip which was already underneath the black goo.

Faintly I could hear my friends shouting my name, and one voice cutting through the overpowering darkness.

Darkness took me, and I was dragged underneath the black puddle, and was gone.

---

When I opened my eyes again, I saw nothing, just an empty blackness. I looked down at myself, I was dressed in a strange garb, like something from long ago. It was a tan one-piece skirt that seemed worn down with use.

"What is this place?" I asked outloud to myself, my voice echoed around unseen walls. And I drew back slightly in fear, what was going on, and where was I?

Was Zane alright, and what about all of my friends? Suddenly, the black was gone and instead was replaced with familiar surroundings. I was back at Duel Academy, but I was at the Abandoned Dorm, and I was alone. The haunting building in front of me chilled me to the very bone. Something was very wrong about this place, yet I couldn't pin-point it exactly.

Suddenly, voices inside the building alerted me that several people were there, I pushed aside the fear in my mind and I jumped over the barrier and ran into the Abandoned Dorm.

The voices seemed to be coming from all directions, bouncing eerily off the walls. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to where the sound of it was all coming from, as soon as I had it figured out I moved quickly through the hallway on the right and I was face-to-face with, how clichè, a fork in the hall.

My head turned from the left, to the middle, then to the right.

The sound seemed to be fading slightly, and I could no longer hear which direction it was coming from.

All of a sudden, the key which hung around my neck glowed brightly, and out from it erupted a light which pointed to the hall on the right. I looked at the hall, then back to the key and whispered to it, "Alright, if you're sure." If I hadn't known any better I swore I could have seen my key nod. I shook the thought out of my head and went down the right path and placed a hand on the rusty doorknob.

Abruptly, the door burst open and out ran two Obelisk Blue boys, their faces painted with the colors of true fear.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of three bodies, but it never came. Instead, the only thing I felt was a gentle liquid impact against my body, I opened my golden eyes which widened as soon as I saw that the boys had actually passed through me.

_What on earth is going on?_

Normally I do not take interest in boys, some might say they arelike food, they go right through me. But theretwo boys had literally **gone** right through me. I shook my head again and quickly denied what had just happened.

I nervously poked my head through the crack and looked down the flight of steps, and let out a horrified gasp at what I saw.

There were hundreds of thousand of little shadow creatures surrounding a familiar, tall, blue-clad body. His brown hair was sprawled out about him, and his face a knit with surpressed fear and perhaps pain.

It felt as though my own breath were caught within my windpipe, finallyI managed to murmur, "A-Atti?"

Then, my brother lifted his head with some difficulty and looked at the open door as though he could see me, "Lexi, Lexi..." His voice faded away as he vanished uner the mass of wriggling black creatures.

Tears filled my eyes and clouded my vision, I closed my eyes and felt the warm salty tears roll down my cheeks like water on a window.

---

When I opened my eyes I was back in the black area, my clothes were gone, and I was curled up into a small ball, my head nestled in the crook of my kneesand resting onmy arms.

"Atti? Atticus, what happened? What were those things, how did you get there? Please, someone tell me, someone help me. Zane, is this what you saw when you were sent to the Shadow Realm?" I don't want to know that, that could have been what fate befell my dear brother. "Zane, I'm sorry. You probably felt the same fear when you were here, in this hell-ish place. I'm so sorry, it was my fault you were sent here. Zane..."

Again the flow of tears began, and they wouldn't stop, but they did when I heard a low, but kind voice call out to me, "Alexis, stop crying. I'm alright."

I lifted my head, and found that I was once again in my clothes, and I was not alone. This time, Zane was with me, he was in his blue blazer, the tail ends of it streaming behind him. "Z-zane?" I stuttered as I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand.

The familiar Truesdale smiled at me, and I forced my legs to help me stand.

As soon as I gained control of my wobbling limbs I rushed over to where Zane stood, I buried my head in his chest and cried with relief. His arms were gentle and help me back, his words echoed to me, "Lexi, are you alright?"

I pulled away from his strong chest and looked him in his blue eyes, "Yeah, I'm ok. Zane, why're you here?" I felt a bile rise up in my throat, and it hurt each time I swallowed.

"Alexis, we're getting out of here, both of us. This is the Shadow Realm, but a less dark place. Jaden had defeated Camula using the power of the pendant that your brother gave to him. We're going to be alright now, so please, stop crying." His voice was gentle and I almost instantly obeyed him.

"Jaden, did it?" I whispered. Zane nodded in return, "He did. Step back and we're going to be in the real world once more, Camula is gone. Ok Alexis?" I stepped back and nodded, "K'" Zane turned around and gestured goodbye, "See you on the other side, Lexi." With that he was covered in a yellow light and vanished. I too vanished shortly, and was to meet him, on the other side.

---

I felt my body moving from side to side, heading lolling slightly.

My eyes opened up to see Jaden's worried face, which changed drastically as soon as he saw that I was awake and alright. I pushed my hands underneath me an with Jaden's help rose to a sitting position.

"You did it Jaden." I stated to the Slifer.

Jaden grinned, "Sure did." I smiled, "Where's Zane?" I asked him. Jaden turned and looked at Chumley who was trying to help the unconsious Zane sit down without dropping him. I smiled gently and called to Chumley, "Chumley, bring him over here. I'll help him stay upright." The chubby Slifer nodded and waddled over to where I was and placed Zane down on the ground next to me.

Zane's blue-head rested against my shoulder, his hair was real, and comforting.

_So, we're both back Zane. And I'm glad, I missed you, and I guess you missed me as well. Zane, please know that I am sorry for having you sent to the Shadow Realm. But at least you're back now, and that is all I want right now. Zane, as soon as you can, I wanna talk, and hope that you can forgive me. But for the time being, stay here with us, because, you are back at last._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, 4th chapter, done and done. So, leave reviews, and the next chapter is going to be the last one. Love this and tell your friends about it! Lol. Thank you for your support so far!**

_-PurificationArrow_


	5. Here Comes the Sun, Chapter 5

Here's the 5th chapter which is the last one. I'm glad that a lot of people liked this story, tell me if I should write more AlexisxZane stories!

Oh, and there might be a little bit of OOCness in here. Tell me if so, cause I **hate** being ooc and all the characters are out of well... character. And yes, I am aware that the title of the concluding chapter is the name of a very popular song. Now enjoy!

---

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

The stars glittered overhead in the night sky, and a light breeze was blowing in from the sea.

The waters sloshed against the base of the lighthouse, and the light from it spun around in circles, guiding any incoming boats. Zane had been brought back thanks to Jaden, and today was the night after Zane had come back.

Everyone was alright once again, and I was glad for it. Zane had taken very little time to recover, and Jaden was alright as well. No one had been injured by Camula, who now, was trapped within the Shadow Realm, the place that I had been in when those little monsters had taken me. Still, that image frightened me, I was watching Atticus being taken by the monsters.

Before he was gone he had whispered my name, what had happened to him? How did it happen? I had many questions to ask, but I knew that none of them were to be answered, Atticus was still in a partial coma.

The thing I believe I needed most right now, was just someone to talk to, to help me understand what was going on.

"Alexis, what're you doing out here?" My closed eyes opened and my head lifted when I heard a voice. Slowly I turned around and looked at Zane who was staring back at me, blue eyes reflecting what he had just asked.

I turned back to the waters, "I'm...thinking." Came my answer hoping that he would leave it alone.

But of course, being Zane, he didn't, "About what?" I sighed and smiled. "I see you're back to normal." Zane smirked at me and walked next to me and stared into the water as well. My gaze fell to my shadow darkened boots and I closed my eyes which were filled with tears. As much as I didn't want to believe it, something had happened to Zane, I don't even know if it was by his will or not.

"Zane?" I whispered. He gave me a look that clearly said, 'I knew you wanted to say something.'

For some reason I couldn't turn to him and look him in the eye like I had done in the past, "It's...about Atticus." At the mention of his friend Zane turned a bit more serious and faced me completely. "What about him?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

I bit the inside of my cheek and opened my mouth and spoke, "When we were going to Camula's palace, to duel, those little black creatures came and pulled me down. And, there, I saw the abandoned dorm, and Atticus was there. He was in a basement, and, he was being attacked by those...things. What had happened to him, and, why was he in the dorm in the first place?"

Many more questions wanted to come spilling out of my mouth like the tears that threatened to overflow.

There was a pause, and then Zane answered my question, "I'm not sure...but... like I said before, Atticus has a good heart. He wouldn't have been in there if something hadn't happened to him."

Still, that wouldn't ease my fears. "S-still, we don't know what happened to him, and Atticus isn't completely out of his coma yet, so we can't ask him." Then, much to my surprise I heard an amused chuckle. I whipped around to face Zane, "What was that about!" I snapped heatedly. Zane looked at from out of the corner of his eye, "You're acting like Syrus. Expecting the worst."

Biting back a smart retort I stopped to think about what he had just said. I took a breath and let it out which a laugh, "Yeah I guess I am. Sorry." I apologized.

I closed my eyes, and felt Zane's body heat emanating off of him. That made me think.

_When he was a doll, I could only hear what he said. I couldn't feel his warmth, and I couldn't see his expressions. He was turned into a doll because of me, because I couldn't do anything. And I even promised him that I would protect him, like he did to me. I broke a promise, something that I've never done before. I couldn't protect him._

"Zane?" I asked quietly. Zane looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't help. And you ended up losing the key...and your soul." I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears of guilt from falling.

Through my closed lids I could feel the warm liquid coating my lashes.

I heard Zane's voice which was monotonous, "Look at me Alexis." Slowly, I forced my eyelashes to part so that I could look at Zane.When I opened my eyes I saw Zane looking at me with kindness filling his eyes.

"You did protect me, and help me. You got me back from Camula and saved me from falling. And this lighthouse, it's where we always go, so that's why you were called to this place. If you hadn't trusted you instincts then I could never have told you abotu the Shadow Charm, and that means you saved Jaden too. You did more than you think Alexis,and you should give yourself more credit."

I bit my lip and smiled at him, blinking away the tear droplets that were caught on my thick black lashes.

Suddenly, one of the tears that had been in the corner of my eye slid down my cheek and splattered against the concrete dock.

**A/N: WARNING! POSSIBLE (or obvious) OOCness IN THIS SENTENCE!**

A smile covered Zane's face and his large hand reached up and brushed the tear away.

Then, a happy smile covered my own face, "I promise this Zane. I'll protect everyone someway, somehow. And one way or another, I'll play a part in keeping these Spirit Keys safe."

Zane nodded, and gave me a look that I could clearly read.

"Alexis! Zane! Class is going to start soon!" An accented voice called to us. But followed soon after by that was a snippy voice from Chazz, "Yeah, IN 2 1/2 more hours Ra!" Zane and I turned to our group of friends who were smiling, waving, or both, at us. I smiled back at them, and looked at Zane who had started walking towards them a light smile covering his face, he, after all, had a reputation to protect. **(1)**

I was already ahead of him, and above the line of trees were golden colors of the sunlight that painted the sky in lovely colors of orange, red, yellow, purple, and blue, the colors of a newcoming dawn.

Zane looked at me once again and gave me the look that I could read so well, 'I have faith, be strong Lexi.'

And here, as if to signify the passing darkness and danger for now, was the sun.

So, here comes the sun...

---

(A/N) **1: You know, the reputation of being Mr. Tough Guy, monotone all the time. Basically the unfeeling (well, mostly) Kaiba of the GX show.**

Alright, this last chapter was a tad short, and yes, I'm sorry, had OOC in it. But I just needed to write what my heart was feeling (as mushy as that sounds). So, here's the final chapter. Leave, reviews!

Oh, and tell me if I should work on AlexisxZane stories instead of my OC stories!

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
